Back To December
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: [NCT] Jeno menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Jaemin. Menatap wajah rupawan dengan pipi yang memerah karena hembusan angin atau mungkin hal lain yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Apapun penyebabnya, Jaemin terlihat semakin menawan di mata Jeno. Jeno x Jaemin. Nomin. #MoreThanWords


**Inspired by Back to December-Taylor Swift**

 **Jeno Lee x Jaemin Na**

 **Remake**

 **#MoreThanWords**

.

.

.

Jaemin menatap sesosok pria dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal saat dirinya menatap lengkungan bulan sabit yang terbentuk akibat senyum pria di hadapannya tersebut. Jaemin menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya. Meremasnya, seolah menguatkan hati, tersenyum getir menyambut senyum memukau pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku." Jaemin tersenyum kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Mengaduk minuman dingin menyegarkan berwarna hijau terang demi membunuh rasa gugupnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan….. Kekasihmu?" Jaemin merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Minuman menyegarkan itu, nyatanya tak mampu memberikan sedikit saja sensasi sejuk untuk hatinya.

"Baik. Sangat baik." Jeno tersenyum. Matanya menerawang membayangkan sosok yang saat ini tak ada disampingnya. "Dia juga sangat baik." Jeno selalu merasa lebih baik setiap ia membayangkan sosok itu. Sosok yang membantunya bangkit dari segala sakit yang pernah ia alami.

Jaemin senjenak merasa bahwa ia sedang membaca sebuah sertifikat pendidikan, mendengar jawaban Jeno. Kata 'Sangat Baik' seolah menjadi sebuah sindiran baginya. Jaemin melihatnya. Bagaimana mata itu berubah cerah saat membayangkan sosok yang sudah pasti lebih baik dari dirnya itu. "Ku dengar kau semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Ya, begitulah. Akhir-akhir ini, aku harus ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri." Jeno tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. "Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, ya?"

Jaemin mengerti Jeno memang sengaja membentengi dirinya untuk tidak banyak berbicara. Ia juga mengerti, pastinya Jeno masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas dengan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Jaeminpun masih jelas mengingat semuanya. Bahkan di pertemuan terakhir mereka, dengan sebuket mawar merah yang Jeno persembahkan. Jaemin dengan tak pedulinya membiarkan bunga berwarna merah segar itu layu di tempat.

Jaemin menelan ludahnya pahit. Mengenang semua itu membuatnya berkali-kali merasa bersalah, ketika ia merasa mulai jenuh dengan keadaan dan juga hubungannya dengan Jeno. Jaemin bahkan dengan tega membuat segalanya seolah semua yang terjadi adalah salah Jeno. Menyebabkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam bagi Jeno dan Jaemin akan dengan mudah terlepas dari jeratan komitmen yang pernah mereka buat.

Jaemin tercenung. Merasa bodoh bahwa ia baru saja menyadari semua yang telah Jeno lakukan untuknya. Seandainya ia menyadari cintanya sejak dulu. Sejak Jeno masih menjadi miliknya. Nyatanya, kebebasan yang ia harapkan tak berarti apa-apa ketika Jeno tak lagi mendampinginya. Ketika Jeno tak lagi di sampingnya. Ketika Jeno tak lagi memeluknya.

.

.

.

Jaemin menatap bayangannya di depan cermin. Jemarinya terjulur menyentuh lingkaran di bawah matanya yang berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Akhir-akhir ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Semalaman ia akan terjaga. Terkenang semua yang telah ia lakukan. Bayangan ketika ia meninggalkan Jeno dengan sembunyi-sembunyi seolah menampar wajahnya. Jaemin bahkan merasakan kesakitan yang amat dalam. Ia tak dapat membayangkan apa yang Jeno rasakan saat itu.

. . .

 _Jaemin memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Jeno yang mengatakan bahwa Jeno tidak dapat pulang dengan cepat. Jaemin tak mampu lagi menahan kesabarannya. Dengan sebuah tiket di tangannya, pria berkulit putih pucat itu bertekad akan pergi meninggalkan Korea untuk beberapa hari. Berlibur seorang diri. Ia lebih memilih melakukan hal itu dari pada membayangkan kesendirian dan juga janji yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat Jeno tepati._

 _Jaemin menaiki taksi yang sudah ia pesan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyum Jaemin menghiasi bingkai wajahnya. Menatap kembali tiket dengan tujuan Jepang yang ia genggam dengan erat. Ia tidak akan peduli meskipun Jeno akan kebingungan mencarinya. Jaemin bahan sudah mematikan semua ponselnya. Membiarkan Jeno terkurung dalam kecemasannya._

 _Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menyorot masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Menguap lebar sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya nikmat. Merasa bersemangat, seolah tubuhnya telah terisi penuh dengan energi. Harinya akan sangat menyenangkan untuk saat ini. Bebas. Tanpa pertengkaran juga selisih paham. Hanya akan ada dirinya dan waktu yang menyenangkan._

 _Jaemin buru-buru membersihkan dirinya. Menghabiskan waktu 45 menit untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin di pagi hari. Melirik kalender yang terpampang di dinding kamar Hotel. Jaemin mematung menyaksikan angka yang ditunjukan kalender tersebut. Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun Jeno. Jaemin mengingatnya dengan jelas. Jemari lentiknya terjulur meraih ponsel berwarna putih yang dia biarkan tergeletak di atas meja nakas dalam keadaan mati. Jaemin sudah akan menekan tombol power jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan tujuannya datang ke Jepang. Kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Lalu meraih tas kecil dan berlari keluar kamar hotel. Melupakan segalanya. Melupakan kesepiannya. Melupakan sakitnya, juga melupakan Jenonya._

. . .

 _Jeno tersenyum memperhatikan segala tingkah laku Jaemin. Pria manis itu tampak berbahagia dengan kegiatannya bermain air laut. Tangannya tak berhenti menciprat-cipratkan air itu ke segala arah. Menghalau air yang Jisung cipratkan kepadanya._

 _Jeno tak tahan lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaemin dari belakang dengan erat. Tawanya terdengar renyah saat Jaemin melakukan aksi protes dengan memukul-mukul lengan Jeno._

 _"Jenoooo kau membuat ku tak bisa membalas Jisung." Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semakin membuat Jeno tak ingin melepaskan pelukan eratnya._

 _"Ahaha, ayo kita serang Jisung, Sayang." Jeno mengecup pipi Jaemin. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mencipratkan air kepada Jisung._

 _"Yak! Hyung! Berhenti! Kalian curaaang!" Teriakan protes Jisung tak membuat keduanya berhenti melakukan aksinya. Keduanya malah semakin menyerang Jisung dari samping kiri dan kanan._

. . .

 _Langit yang menghitam tampak semakin indah dengan taburan bintang. Kerlap-kerlipnya seolah menyambut kasih dalam dekapan. Membiarkan titik sinar dalam balutan hitam yang gemerlap. Menyaksikan cinta yang begitu kuat dan mendalam._

 _Angin malam melambai, mengusik tatanan rambut Jaemin juga Jeno. Hembusannya membisikan segala cinta yang membuncah di dada. Tanpa kata tanpa asa, keduanya tenggelam dalam nyanyian laut malam. Decakan bibir memberikan kesan romantis dalam lingkaran kemesraan. Berbagai sensasi yang dirasakan menghantarkan kehangatan pada jiwa dan raga. Tak ingin terlepas tak ingin terpisah. Semakin dalam dan dalam._

 _Jeno menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Jaemin. Menatap wajah rupawan dengan pipi yang memerah karena hembusan angin atau mungkin hal lain yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Apapun penyebabnya, Jaemin terlihat semakin menawan di mata Jeno._

 _Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menolak tatapan yang membuat jantungnya terbakar api cinta. Menatap langit malam dengan syahdu, menutupi segala gugup yang ia rasa. Tatkala tubuhnya semakin hangat saat lengan kekar milik Jeno memeluknya dengan erat. Jaemin tak ingin berlari. Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya di atas lengan Jeno. Meresapi cinta dan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya._

.

.

.

Jeno menatap tumpukan dokumen yang semakin menggunung di atas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya tak lagi dapat terfokus dengan mudah. Ada rasa yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Bergetar tak normal menghantarkan rasa perih yang tak dapat ia halau. Semakin menjadi ketikan bayangan masa lalu mencengkram memorinya.

Jeno tak menampik. Ia memang bersalah. Ketika karirnya sedang menanjak, ia tak dapat menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk Jaemin. Satu tahun lamanya, hubungannya dengan Jaemin berubah suram.

Ketika Jaemin tak lagi memberikan pengertian atas pekerjaannya. Pria manis itu berubah dingin. Apartemen yang selalu menjadi surganya berubah menjadi neraka. Hari-hari menyenangkan itu berubah suram. Jeno hanya tak mampu untuk bersabar lagi. Ketika cintanya telah terinjak dan hancur, ia tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik baginya.

Jaemin berubah menjadi sosok yang tak dikenalnya. Jaemin bahkan dengan sadar meninggalkannya juga mencampakan seluruh cintanya. Seolah semua yang telah Jeno lakukan tak ada guna tak ada arti lagi.

. . .

 _Jeno memasuki Apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Jaemin. Berjalan gontai, melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Jemarinya melepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya, melemparnya asal._

 _Jeno mengetuk pintu kamarnya saat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak dapat memasuki ruangannya. "Sayang... aku pulang. Tolong buka pintunya." Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamar. Menguap lebar menanti. "Sayang..."_

 _Jeno mulai tak sabar. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Memberikan kesan bising. Semakin keras seiring tak juga ia mendapat respon._

 _"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk tidur bersamaku!" Nada nya begitu dingin dan sedikit mendengung. Jeno tidak tau apa yang sedang Jaemin lakukan. Lelaki ber-_ eyesmile _itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa kesal dengan keadaan. Tak banyak bicara, ia melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Ia hanya butuh tidur. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan ia tidak ada selera untuk berdebat seperti biasanya._

.

.

.

Jaemin memandang sebuah bingkai foto yang selama ini menjadi teman malamnya. Telunjuknya mengusap sebuah potret senyum yang menenangkan. Mendekap bingkai tersebut di dadanya.

 **I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile**

 **So good to me so right.**

Jaemin menangis dalam diam. Membayangkan lengan hangat itu medekapnya dalam balutan cinta. Membayangkan kata-kata indah yang Jeno selalu utarakan untuknya. Sebuah dekapan yang membuatnya selalu merasa yakin bahwa semua akan berlalu dengan cepat. Bahwa tak ada kesedihan yang bertahan lama. Tak ada air mata kepedihan yang akan terus mengalir.

Jaemin tak dapat melupakan hari itu. Jaemin tak dapat membendung ego nya. Saat ia ingin kembali merajut cintanya bersama Jeno. Jeno berpaling dan menyatakan keputusannya. Setelah sekian lama Jaemin menangis di dalam dekapan Jeno. Merasa bodoh dengan yang telah ia lakukan satu tahun terakhir itu. Ia memang telah sangat bersalah membiarkan Jeno pergi dan menemukan cintanya yang lain.

Nyatanya bertahun-tahun berlalu Jaemin tak mampu melupakan cintanya pada Jeno. Ya. Jeno memang tidak bersalah. Ia yang membuat Jeno pergi. Ia yang telah mengahncurkan cinta Jeno untuknya. Pantas saja jika Jeno tak lagi mengharapkannya. Pantas saja jika Jeno mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya. Pantas saja jika akhirnya Jeno membencinya.

.

.

.

Jaemin berdiri di depan gedung megah perusahaan ternama. Perusahaan yang kini dikepalai oleh Jeno. Tidak. Jaemin sama sekali tidak membutuhkan harta Jeno. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah cinta Jeno yang dulu selalu mengalir untuknya. Memberikan arti hidup untuknya.

Jaemin mencengkram koper besar di tangannya. Tersenyum miris, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Mungkin semua hanya harapan. Jika Jeno akan kembali merangkulnya dalam cinta. Semua hanyalah angan semata. Semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan segalanya. Kembali membangun hatinya juga membangun hidupnya. Menutup semua kenangannya. Menghapus seluruh memorynya.

Jaemin mematung saat matanya menangkap sesosok pria keluar dari dalam gedung. Pria yang selalu membayangi tidur dan kenangannya, menggandeng seorang wanita muda. Tersenyum manis dan cerah seperti saat dulu. Seperti saat pria itu mencurahkan cinta untuknya. Jaemin merasa terbakar. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras tanpa ingin menghapusnya.

Membiarkan seluruh kenangannya mengalir tak berbekas dengan air matanya.

FIN

.

 **Jadi ini sebuah remake dari akun lama. Demi memeriahkan #MoreThanWords di minggu kedua dengan genre** _ **Angst**_ **atau** _ **Hurt/Comfort.**_ **Tapi saya gak yakin feel angst nya dapet wkwk. Saya tau ini super absurd. But, saya menulisnya dengan sepenuh jiwa –waktu itu- lol.**

 **Dan ini bagi yang ingin** _ **Happy Ending**_ **. /Halah**

 **.**

 **Omake**

2 Tahun kemudian.

Jaemin menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Ia baru saja menginjakan kakinya kembali di tanah Seoul. Senyumnya tampak cerah. Menapaki setiap jengkal lantai Bandara Incheon, bandara kebanggan masyarakat Seoul. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, memperhatikan setiap detail bandara tersebut. Tak banyak perubahan yang berarti semuanya masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan Korea.

Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat 10 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesosok pria jangkung tersenyum, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah sedang menyambut kedatangannya. Air mata Jaemin kembali menetes, kepalanya tertunduk. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Melemparkan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan. Menangis sejadinya di dalam dekapan pria terkasihnya. Memeluknya dengan erat, mencurahkan segala rasa yang tertahan selama ini. _"I'm really sorry! I-i love you! I love you!"_ Racaunya tak peduli dengan air mata yang akan membasahi baju Jeno.

 _"I love you too, my baby. I always love you. Past, now and forever."_ Jeno menangkup pipi Jaemin. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Meraup bibir merah itu ke dalam cintanya. Menyesap segala pedih yang pernah mereka rasakan. Mengecup cinta yang akan mereka hadapi.

Selamanya...

END

Thankyou untuk semua yangsudah menyempatkan review, fav dan follow di **Marah** yang super absurd itu.

Last, mind to review? /Nyengir

Pyong~


End file.
